Remember Me
by keyhunter
Summary: 'I love you Gray. You're my heart and soul.' Natsu loves Gray. Gray doesn't remember him. Will they have their happy ending? Read to find out!


**A/N: I'm back after a long time! Sorry minna! Was busy. My exams got over just now. I hope you guys enjoy this story! I've been working on it for ages! Enjoy :) **

Remember Me

_He was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. The way his body moved when he kicked the ball to score the winning goal; Beautiful! _

"Fairy Tail High School has done it yet again! They've won the Interschool Football Championship! 'Footballer of the Year' goes to none other than Gray Fullbuster. Give him a round of applause!" The host announced. Natsu Dragneel's eyes followed Gray Fullbuster as he went to receive his trophy.

_The things I would do to make you mine…_

XxX

"Well done Gray! You've done us proud once again." Makarov Dreyar, The Principal, patted his shoulder. "It was my duty to make the school proud. All in a day's work Mr. Dreyar." Gray grinned. "Now I would like to focus on your academics." Makarov smiled. "Yes sir." Gray stood, bowed and left the office.

_Gray old boy, you've done it once again. Now; to tackle academics_

Bump!

Books and papers lay scattered on the floor. "I'm so sorry!" Gray immediately apologized.

"It's okay." Natsu looked up and stared. "I'll help you." Gray smiled.

Natsu snapped out of his trance and looked down to hide his blush. Natsu picked up the books while Gray sorted the papers.

"Thank you so much. Congratulations by the way." Natsu smiled and shook his hand.

"Thanks." Gray smiled.

"I'll be going now." Natsu said and was about to leave.

"May I know your name?" Natsu grit his teeth. Tears were threatening to fall.

"Natsu Dragneel." He said and left.

_Natsu Dragneel_... _Why does that name ring a bell? _

XxX

"Gray! We want a party man!" Loke slapped him on the back.

"Yeah Gray. Let's go to that new Pizza place they opened." Lucy chimed in.

"Sure. How about Friday? We'll invite Jellal and Erza." Gray smiled.

XxX

Natsu was sitting alone in the school library, surfing through medical books, listening to classical piano music on his phone. He wanted to become an Orthopedic Surgeon, reasons for which you'll find out later.

"Hey Natsu!" Erza sat down beside him. "Scanning through medical books again? Guy you are jobless." Jellal snickered.

Natsu glared at Jellal. "Didn't feel like attending PE." He said.

"How long are you going to skip PE Natsu?" Erza said.

"Forever I guess. It just gives me nightmares." Natsu said closing the book. Erza and Jellal looked at each other.

"Time's up Mr. Dragneel. We're closing the library." The librarian, Macao Conbolt, called out.

"Yes Mr. Conbolt." Natsu unplugged his earphones and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He closed the book and took out the borrowing card. Erza and Jellal got up with him.

"We'll wait outside for you." Erza smiled. Jellal nodded.

"Thanks." Natsu smiled.

He passed the card to Macao and showed the book. Macao signed the card and gave it to him. "The Library will always await your arrival Mr. Dragneel. You can come anytime. In fact I'll give you this pass for frequent visitors. I don't feel like driving you out of the library." Macao laughed.

"Thank you so much Mr. Conbolt, and please call me Natsu." Natsu smiled taking the pass. "Natsu it is then. Feel free to call me Macao." "I couldn't. You're so much older than me." Natsu said. "It's a request." Macao smiled. "Macao-san it is." The both of them laughed.

Natsu opened the door to witness Erza and Jellal surrounded by Lucy, Loke and Gray.

"We're thinking of going to the new Pizza place on Friday on the occasion of Gray's achievement. Would you guys like to come?" Lucy asked. "I don't know." Erza said.

"Why were you guys waiting here?" Loke asked. "We were actually waiting for Natsu." Jellal said.

Gray's head rose up with interest.

"What's taking him so long?" Erza wondered out loud and went inside. "Mr. Conbolt, where's Natsu?" "I believe he just went out." Macao said surprised. "Thank you." Erza said

"He left." Erza told Jellal. "Not again." Jellal groaned.

"What's up with him recently?" Lucy asked concerned. "You guys knew Natsu since before?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, he was the life of our group. But it's been three years since he's spoken to me and Lucy. He still talks to Jellal and Erza." Loke said with a little scorn in his voice.

Erza grit her teeth. "Don't you dare use that tone Loke." Erza said dangerously. "Calm down Erza." Jellal laid a hand on her shoulder.

Lucy kept quiet.

"What have you guys ever done for him?! You know nothing-"

"Erza. That's enough. You're crossing the line." Jellal squeezed her shoulder slightly. Erza grit her teeth. "Forget it. I'm not coming." Erza said and walked away. Jellal left too, leaving Gray to wonder what the fuck just happened.

XxX

Natsu was sitting under the Sakura tree near Magnolia Park; his sanctuary; with the same old thought re-running in his mind. _My life sucks right now. I just want the Earth to swallow me up._

"Natsu!" Erza and Jellal came running. Natsu didn't turn. "Why the hell did you leave us?" Erza was panting slightly.

"Felt like it." Natsu said nonchalantly. "You saw the three of them?" Jellal asked. Natsu nodded. "Natsu running away isn't going to solve anything. You should tell them. It's already been three years." Erza sat next to him.

"Why should I? Don't you dare say it's because they're my friends." Natsu said dangerously. Erza kept quiet. "They're nothing to me." Natsu said.

"They invited us to the new Pizza place on the event of Gray's achievement." Erza said.

"Oh, and what did you say?" Natsu asked. "Jellal and I declined their offer." Erza said.

"Look, you don't have to do this. Don't ruin your friendship just because of me. They haven't done anything to you. Go with them." Natsu smiled. "Erza almost blurted out the truth to them." Jellal said crouching down next to them. "Yeah. Jellal stopped me in time." Erza said.

"You guys, I'm all right. I'm just glad you're there. You two are the only ones I have." Natsu smiled.

"And Gray? What about him?" Jellal said standing up.

Natsu let out a bitter laugh. "What about Gray? He doesn't even remember me. But you can be sure that my feelings for him will never change. I will always love him." Natsu choked. Erza wrapped an arm around his shoulder and laid his head on her shoulder.

Jellal bit his lip and looked up at the sky. _God, this is all so fucked up._

XxX

Friday Night….

"Am I missing something really big here?" Gray asked. "It's a long story Gray." Lucy sighed.

"Hey guys." Erza and Jellal settled themselves. "You came!" Lucy exclaimed and hugged them both. Loke smiled.

"Where's Natsu?" Gray asked. Erza turned towards him and smiled sadly. "I'm afraid he won't be coming. In fact he's the one who told us to come."

"We want Natsu back." Lucy said firmly. "I'm afraid the damage is already done. He will never come back." Jellal said in a low voice. "Why not?!" Loke raged. "Don't pretend as if you don't know!" Jellal spat.

"Will somebody mind telling me what the fuck is going on here?!" Gray said banging the table. Luckily they had booked a private room.

Erza looked at him with a dangerous look, but before she could do anything Jellal placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me break it down for you Gray. It's been three years since Natsu has ever spoken to us. Ever since he lost the Interschool Basketball Championship held three years back he's been distant. People lose games, it's all natural. I just don't get the guy." Loke said.

"Was that what happened Loke? I dare you to tell him the truth." Jellal said dangerously. Loke kept quiet.

"What happened?" Gray asked. "I'll tell you Gray." Erza answered.

3 years ago…

**Natsu dated a girl called Lisanna. She was really pretty and was extremely nice. Lisanna really loved Natsu, but on the other hand Natsu was still struggling with his feelings. He loved someone else, but he never said who. He knew that his love would never be returned and so found solace in Lisanna's love. **

**Lucy really liked Natsu at that time, and boy; she hated Lisanna. She would do anything to get her out of the picture. Loke on the other hand loved Lucy and out of his love for her, would even commit murder for her. And so they plotted Lisanna's death. **

**There was an 'accident' that evening, and Lisanna was the victim. The car that had hit her; Lucy's car. But no one ever found out it was murder until one day, Lucy and Loke, out of extreme guilt, told Erza and Jellal everything.**

"**You killed her?!" Erza raged. **

"**We weren't in our right state of mind." Lucy cried. "Right state of mind? You guys are fucking criminals! You should rot in hell. Do you want to make Natsu's life miserable?" Jellal fisted Loke's shirt. **

"**I love him!" Lucy cried. "Love him? You fucking bitch! Don't give me that bullshit!" Erza raged slapping her. **

"**Let's test it then. If you really love Natsu, You'll tell him the truth. If not, we will." Jellal said. "No! Don't tell him! Please don't!" Lucy burst out crying.**

"**If you do anything to hurt him ever again, I will destroy your lives." Erza said in a low voice. "Let's go Erza." Jellal said and they left.**

**XxX**

"**You? You killed her?" Natsu said, choking. "I'm sorry Natsu. I was so madly in love with you, I wasn't thinking straight. I know you can't forgive me, but don't cut me out of your life." Lucy cried.**

"**Darn right I can't forgive you. You're not worthy of my love. Lisanna, what did she ever do to you? Was loving me her mistake? She helped me a lot Lucy. Ever since the death of my mother, she's been with me all along, with Erza and Jellal too. How could you even think of harming that innocent girl?" Natsu spoke with a broken heart. **

"**I'm sorry." Lucy covered her face with her hands. "And you. Bastard, you loved her and this is the way you show her your love? By agreeing to kill? You lowly scum. In actuality, you must never have your love returned, but I don't give a fuck about the both of you. Just disappear. I don't ever want to see you or your dirty faces ever!" Natsu cried out and left.**

**XxX**

"That's the truth. Natsu got yet another blow six months later which none of you know about." Erza said.

"Erza he told us not to tell them." Jellal said. "It's about time they know." Erza firmly said.

"He was an immensely talented Basketball player. He played for the school and won always. But three years ago, during the finals, when the ball was passed, it struck him on the right shoulder, dislodging it. That was the end of the road for him, as he was extremely talented in scoring. But he didn't give up and still led the team to victory. That was the last match Natsu ever played. He was taken to the doctor and was told that he could never play basketball again, as he couldn't lift his hand up. That's also why he's been spending time in the library reading medical books to become an orthopedic surgeon. He doesn't want anyone to undergo such a thing." Erza said, a tear running down her cheek.

Jellal wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. Gray was sitting still, his mind analyzing everything he had just heard.

Lucy and Loke were stunned.

"What more do you want to know? His life is ruined. Majority of it was caused by you guys. Be grateful that he still hasn't told the police anything. He just wants to go die somewhere. We're the one's keeping him alive!" Erza cried.

"We'll take your leave." Jellal said rising.

"Take me to Natsu." Gray said.

They all stared at him. "Very well." Jellal said and they all left, leaving Lucy and Loke.

XxX

"How long have you guys known Natsu?" Gray asked from the backseat. "Since middle school. He's actually my neighbor." Erza smiled, surfing her phone.

"I want to get to know this guy. I actually bumped into him the other day. He looked sad and helpless." Gray said.

Jellal and Erza exchanged knowing looks at each other.

"Well, since you don't really know him yet, we'll show you some photos and videos of him." Jellal said. Erza nodded and handed Gray her phone.

Gray surfed through the photos and looked at them one by one. There was a group photo. Natsu looked about 13.

_Shit, so vibrant._

He smiled like he had everything in the world. Gray found himself smiling. He moved on to the next one.

This was one of him with Erza and Jellal. He looked so happy with them. He was around 15.

"You guys are like his mom and dad." Gray smiled. Erza turned back and laughed. Jellal grinned.

Gray surfed through some videos. One was taken on his birthday. Lisanna was there too. That innocent smile of his was so sincere.

"Which birthday was this?" Gray asked showing Erza. "This was taken on his 15th birthday. He had lost his mom at that time. So Lisanna wanted to cheer him up and threw him a party." Erza said. "She was nice wasn't she?" Gray asked.

Erza could only nod. "Those scumbags. To think that I was their friend for the past two years, it sickens me." Gray grit his teeth.

"It's all in the past. Let me show you some more pictures." Erza said.

Gray surfed through some more and came across one that peaked his interest. "When was this taken?" He asked.

"Natsu was 14. The three of us had gone to the beach. Anything special about it?" Erza asked. Before Gray could answer, he grabbed his head and cried out.

"Gray what's wrong?" Erza exclaimed. Jellal looked through the rear view mirror and stopped the car at a side lane.

"I thought I remembered something. I mean, I don't know Natsu, but he seems so familiar to me. I get these blurred images of him in my head whenever I hear his name or see his pictures." Gray said.

Erza and Jellal smiled at each other. "Let's get you home. We'll go to Natsu's tomorrow morning." Jellal smiled.

XxX

"You took Gray home?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Yeah, he knows everything Natsu. He hates Loke and Lucy now." Jellal said, biting an apple.

"Everything? As in 'everything' everything?" Natsu asked. "Well, he remembers little. But he remembers. Once you guys start talking to each other he'll surely get his memories back." Erza ruffled his hair, smiling fondly.

Natsu smiled.

Things were starting to get better.

XxX

The next day dawned.

Gray stretched. _So much happened yesterday. To think I was friends with those worms. Che!_

*Beep*

Gray heard his phone vibrate and went over to it. He flipped it open. It was a text message from Erza.

_Hey! Good morning :) What time do you want to see Natsu today?_

Gray smiled.

_Is evening ok? By the way, can you send me a pic of him? A recent one?_

It took a few minutes for Erza to reply.

_Evening's good. Around 4? Sure thing :)_

Gray typed 'works for me' and waited for the picture to download.

It was a picture of him smiling. It seemed he wasn't aware of the fact that the picture was taken. He was gorgeous. He smiled like a thousand suns. How could people even think of destroying that beautiful, sincere smile?

XxX

At around 12 noon….

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jellal asked. "There's something I have to tell you guys." Gray said.

Erza and Jellal looked at each other. Little did they know that this was something they knew about. "What is it Gray?" Erza asked.

"I think I knew Natsu from before." Gray said. "How's that possible?" Jellal asked secretly smiling to himself. "I don't know. I just get these visions and blurred images of Natsu. I've been getting them a lot recently." Gray explained. "Mind telling us why?" Erza asked gently.

"I was involved in an accident four years ago. I lost some of my memories too. I can't help feeling that Natsu is a part of my lost memories. I mean I think so." Gray said.

Erza and Jellal exchanged smiles. "How can we help?" Erza touched his hand. "I don't know." Gray sighed. "Erza can send you pictures every day. One day one picture. See if you can remember any of them." Jellal suggested. "That's a swell idea." Erza smiled.

"Thanks guys." Gray smiled.

XxX

3:30 PM

"You do realize we're not going to be there right?" Jellal smirked. "Why not?!" Natsu groaned. "We're giving you two some quality time. He should spend time with you alone if you want his memories to come back." Erza smiled.

4:00 PM

Natsu was pacing here and there. _Gray, love I'm going to see you and talk to you properly after four years. I hope you remember me in the end. I love you Gray. You're my heart and my soul._

*Ding Dong*

_Oh my God he's here!_

Natsu took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey Natsu." Gray smiled. _Shit he's gorgeous. He takes my breath away. _

"Can I come in?" Natsu snapped out of his trance. "S-sure!" he made way. "You're house is amazing." Gray looked up and scanned the house. "Thank you." Natsu blushed.

"I heard a lot about you. Good and bad stuff. I'm really sorry." Gray said.

_He sounds so genuine. Erza did tell him everything._

"I guess it happens to people." Natsu sighed. "I want to get to know you better. So let's start off. Hey, my name is Gray Fullbuster." Gray extended a hand. Natsu smiled. "Natsu Dragneel. Pleased to meet you Gray."

XxX

_Six months passed. My feelings for Gray never changed. I still loved him from the bottom of my heart. But would he ever remember?_

XxX

"Have those pictures been getting you anywhere?" Erza asked concerned. "I remember something." Gray looked serious. "What is it?" Jellal asked. "Natsu was my childhood friend. Wasn't he?" Gray asked.

Erza and Jellal looked at each other and smiled. "Gray! You remember!" Erza hugged him. During the past six months she had come to love the boy like her little brother.

"Good job Gray." Jellal smiled. "Wait. You guys knew?" Gray asked. "Natsu told us everything. He told us to never make the disclosure to you. He wanted you to remember." Erza smiled. "He's waited for you for five years Gray." Jellal said.

_Natsu you idiot! Why do you carry everything by yourself?_

"Don't you remember anything else Gray?" Erza asked. Gray looked up. "No. Is there anything important left?" Gray asked.

"I'm telling him Erza." Jellal said. Erza nodded.

"Before you were involved in the accident, you were dating Natsu." Jellal said. Gray stared. And stared.

"What?!" Gray exclaimed. "You were both so in love with each other. You were on a date when the accident happened. He survived with minor injuries. You were the one hurt. That also explains how you lost your memories. You never remembered Natsu." Jellal said.

"Your parents took you to Edolas for treatment. Natsu was heartbroken. He waited and waited for you to come back." Erza said.

"So was I the one he loved when Lisanna was dating him?" Gray asked. They both nodded.

"Nothing's changed then." Gray smiled. Jellal and Erza stared.

"I love him." Gray said.

"Go to him. Just give him what he deserves! Bring our Natsu back Gray." Erza smiled. Jellal clapped him on the back.

Gray hugged them both. "Thanks guys. You deserve a break. I'll be the one taking care of Natsu now." He smiled and left.

"I'm so happy for them." Erza laughed.

"Erza?" Jellal turned her around. "We've been really busy haven't we?" Jellal said. "Yeah. We have." Erza sighed. "I was wondering if you'd accept this." He bent down on one knee and held out a ring. "Marry me?" Jellal smiled.

"Yes, I accept. I love you Jellal." Erza blushed. He slid the ring on her finger. He rose up and kissed her chastely.

XxX

_Gray, when will you come back to me? I love you Gray. Am I not worthy enough? Is that why you don't remember me?_

*Ding Dong*

Natsu opened the door. "Hey Natsu." Gray smiled. "Hey Gray." Natsu faked a smile and went inside. Gray closed the door behind him.

"I'll get you something to drink." Natsu proceeded to walk, but was pulled against a warm chest. "Natsu…" Gray whispered.

_Gray, don't do this when you know nothing. I'll melt._

"Gray, don't do this. Not when you know nothing." Natsu turned looking at him in the eye. "That's the best part Natsu. I remember. I remember everything. I know of your love for me. I want you back Natsu. I love you. I love you so much." He said cupping his face.

"This is a dream. This is too good to be true." Natsu said his eyes filling with tears. "It's not a dream. I want back what's mine. I want you." Gray said kissing him.

_Kami, I've been waiting for this. I've been waiting for my love to be returned. I thought all hope was lost when he went to Edolas. I'm so happy._

Gray pulled back and wiped Natsu's tears. "I love you Gray. I always have and always will." Natsu said it.

"I love you too." Gray smiled.

XxX

_I will always love this man. The things he does to me. I'm going crazy._

Clothes were scattered everywhere. The two lovers were so lost in each other. Gray kissed Natsu's forehead and came down to his neck. He kissed and sucked it. Natsu moaned. Gray further went down to a nipple and began sucking it. "Ah~ Gray…" Natsu panted. Natsu's moans made Gray grow harder. "Natsu…I want you Natsu. I love you so much." Gray whispered.

Natsu began leaking pre-cum. "Someone's excited." Gray chuckled. He bent down to kiss the head and began licking it in circled. "Gray quit teasing…ah~" Natsu ran his hands through Gray's lush jet black raven hair.

Gray loved the warm hands on his head and took Natsu's cock in. Natsu moaned and moaned. "Gray, the things you do to me! Ah..."

Gray sucked and sucked and played with his balls. "Too much! I'm gonna—"

Squirt!

Natsu came hard. Gray swallowed it all. Natsu panted heavily. Gray leaned down to kiss him.

"Are you ready for this?" Gray asked. "Obviously. I've been waiting for this." Natsu said and blushed.

Gray laughed. "You're so cute." He kissed him.

"Do you have lube?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded and pointed towards the drawer. "I can't believe you have lube." Gray burst out laughing.

"You don't realize how sexually frustrating it is to not have sex for four fucking years!" Natsu cried out. "We had sex when we were 13? Holy shit, I was awesome." Gray exclaimed.

Natsu smiled and cupped Gray's face. "I've been thinking of you for four years. I've been imagining you in my bed, imagining you touching me and making me cum. Can you imagine me Gray? Masturbating, covered in my own cum, thinking of nothing but you?" Natsu said bringing Gray closer to kiss him.

"Natsu, you make me crazy. I want you." Gray kissed him deeply.

He squeezed a generous amount in his hand and inserted a finger. Natsu moaned in pleasure and discomfort. "Relax love. It'll get better." He inserted another finger. He increased his pace and soon inserted another finger. "I'm going to open you up now. This might be painful." He kissed his forehead and scissored him. Natsu cried out.

Gray removed his fingers out, and spread some lube in his cock. "I'm going to enter you Natsu. We're finally going to become one. After four long years we're finally going to be together." Gray kissed him again. "I want you Gray. Make love to me. End my wait." Natsu moaned.

Gray inserted his cock in one go.

"Natsu, you feel amazing. So hot." Gray panted. "Move Gray." Natsu groaned. Gray began moving. In and out.

"Gray…Gray….Gray." Natsu moaned and moaned. "Natsu, you take my breath away." Gray said in between short breaths.

All that could be heard was skin slapping against skin and the moans from the lovers.

"Gray, I'm going to cum!" Natsu cried out. "Me too. Together Natsu." Gray cried out.

Natsu came hard. His walls clenched tightly around Gray's cock and he came as well.

"I love you Gray." Natsu smiled.

"I love you too Natsu." Gray caressed his cheek and kissed one final time before drifting off to sleep.

XxX

**And that's it Minna! Hope you like it! Review please :)**


End file.
